Jessick Ofyacra
Jessick Ofyacra is a secretive human who attends Monster High under excruciating circumstances. You see, she lives in the home for girls that Bloodgood owns, and that is usually only open tom monsters. But after hearing about Jessick's backstory, Bloodgood let her stay anyway. But because every girl who lives in a home for girls goes to monster high, so does she. She is Awfully hard to get through to at first but she can be a really good friend! She is gay, but nobody knows because she doesn't talk to many monsters, as they all have backstabbed her or bullied her because she is a human. You can find her in the fanfic "Anything Will Help" Personality She doesn't trust many. But she wants to be happy and not so rude, It's just very hard for her to let her guard down... She wants to go to a human school to avoid the bullies, but unfortunately she has to go to monster high even if she does not want to. Appearance She is truly beautiful not only on the inside, but on the outside. She has long black hair, gore- geous ocean blue eyes, and cute freckles. She is skinny and has perfect makeup everyday. She wears whatever clothes Bloodgood gives her at the Home for Girls. She buys her clothes from Abercrombie and Zumiez when she has enough money. She likes to wear Hot topic jewelery because it's just a little goth, but not too much. She wants to have a small dainty tattoo one day, or a large one if she feels like adding on. Maybe even a sleeve. Relationships Family Her family left her in the bad side of the monster town when she was a newborn, and they were never seen again. She hopes to find them all one day to see their reasoning, even though she has grown up in a bad way, she is ready to forgive. Unfortunate she still has nightmares about this traumatic situation. Friends Her friends are few and far between, but she really does love them. Romance She has never dated anyone. But she wants to date a cute sweet girl that she can marry and spend the rest of her life with. She wants a girl that she can go on long car rides with, go to the drive in with, and rap cheesy rap songs with. Enemies She does not like many kids at Monster High, because they bully her for being a human. So she is basically an enemy to all of her bullies and haters. Her rival cliques are the werecats, persephone, meowlody, and Toralei, because they were rude to her. Her other rivals are the popular preps, Frankie, Draculara, Cleo, etc. This is because none of them have ever known real hardship and they have had their entire life handed to them Abilities Outfits Hobbies Music Rap, pop, country, disco, emo, rock, classical, and musicals. But most of all she loves P!ATD, she memorizes all of their lyrics. Category:Original Characters Category:Tortalini's OC Category:Human Category:Lesbian Category:Gay Category:Females